Heaven Knows
by TuttiFrutto
Summary: Natsume’s hurting. But, is it all real? ‘I’m always here for you. Don’t forget that…’ Nami, Songfic, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, damnit!

**Heaven Knows**

by Bolognese

_She's always on my mind_

_From the time I wake up_

_Till I close my eyes_

_She's everywhere I go_

_She's all I know_

I still can't forget her… After three years, she's still in my head. I miss her… everything about her…her eyes, her lips, her skin, her laughs, and her kisses… Why did she have to go?

_And though she's so far away_

She's in paradise right now…

_It just keeps getting stronger everyday_

I feel the urge to follow her up there… But I promised her I'd be happy…

_And even now she's gone_

I'm still hurting… Why her? I could have been the one instead…

_I'm still holdin' on_

I have cried enough. I can't shed any more tears… She's be sad to see me like this…

_So tell me where do I start_

What should I do? My body feels like it's split in two… It's so painful…

_'Cause it's breakin my heart_

… … …

_Don't wanna let her go_

Mikan, wait for me…

_Maybe my love will come back someday_

_Only heaven knows_

She's waiting for me, I just know that…

_And maybe our hearts will find a way_

_Only heaven knows_

We will meet again… Nothing's impossible in the afterlife.

_And all I can do is hope and pray_

_'Cause heaven knows_

Beads of sweat graced Natsume's forehead as he sat up on his bed. _Their _bed.

_So it was a nightmare._

His eyes widened as the memories of the awful dream hit his head like a flood from a heavy storm. He clutched his left chest, his heart pounding crazily as he looked into the darkness enveloping the room. Natsume could feel the dampness around his eye area. He'd cried.

_It all felt so real._

He looked beside him. Natsume let out a sigh of relief as he saw his girlfriend, Sakura Mikan, lying peacefully; her left arm draped over his waist. He slid back down and shifted to his side, admiring the beauty of the girl who stole his heart since they met in the Alice Academy when he was still a young boy.

Her brown locks were spread on his pillows. _Their _pillows. They were living together now, but still not married. What with all the missions Natsume had to take?

The long black lashes of her eyes fanned the rosy cheeks illuminated by the slivers of moonlight peeking from the open window directly across the bed. He couldn't help thinking about the captivating chocolate orbs hidden by the smooth lids that threatened to open if he continued to stare.

Directing his gaze downwards, her pink lips reminded him how soft and smooth they were against his when they make love to each other. The ones that leave hot trails of passion on his skin, making him shiver in delight.

He realized he was looking at an angel. _His _angel. She was his, and his alone. _So beautiful, _he thought. _We'll be together forever, Mikan._

Just like he feared, she opened her eyes, but not enough to say that she's fully awake. Her swirling pools of mud were half opened, just enough to see that he was studying her.

"Can't sleep?"

"I had a nightmare…"

It was her turn to sit up. She took in his expession, a bit scared---but he had a small smile etched into his features.

"So are you okay now?" She inquired, while she wiped some of the moisture from his temples.

"Hmm…"

"I'm always here for you. Don't forget that…"

"I know, Mikan. I know…"

She smiled, showing him that everything will be alright. She lay back beside him, and hugged him tightly.

"Get some sleep."

"I will. Thanks."

Before she was called by the goddess of sleep again, he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Mikan?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's get married tomorrow."

She looked surprised, but recovered in time to check her emotions. She loved this man. Why think?

"Why not? I love you, Natsume."

She looked up to meet his amber eyes. Mikan saw the sincerity of it all, and gave him a smile that scared all his inner demons away. He felt at peace, comfortable.

"I love you too."

She pecked him on the lips and said goodnight.

"Go to sleep now."

He nodded his head. He kissed her forehead and drifted back to sleep, his mind in a state of tranquility once again.

They will be together till the end of time. Now _he_ knows.

Fin

A/N: Not much plot in there, so sorry. Hope you liked it, and kindly review! I wrote this in just

thirty minutes, but the idea already came to me when I heard 'Heaven Knows' yesterday. I dedicate this to sassyeda07, long live Natsume/Mikan!

A/N2: I ended the song before Natsume realized that it was all a nightmare.


End file.
